warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessing of the Lady
}} The Blessing of the Lady is a devastatingly powerful enchantment granted by the divine Lady herself, to those who show true devotion. Overview }} Before a battle, even if the enemy has begun its advance, the Knights of Bretonnia often dismount, thrust their swords into the ground and kneel before them in silent prayer to the Lady of the Lake, avowing to fight to the death for honour and justice. Sometimes, the Lady will answer a particularly brave knight's call. It is an awesome sight to behold as the mists of magic seep from the ground in response to the knight's affirmation of faith. The enemy can but watch with dread as rays of sunshine break through the clouds, glinting on the armour and resting on the lancetips of the Bretonnian host, stirring an otherworldly chorus from the very earth itself. The foes of Bretonnia know that they face divine as well as human forces, and uncertainty gnaws at their resolve and their hearts sink within their quailing breasts. Only when a Knight fights in a noble and pious manner is he awarded with the protection of the Lady of the Lake. Imbued with divine energy, he is almost invincible. His armour will deflect shot and baleful curse, his lance will pierce through steel and bone, and his charge will smash asunder the tightest pike block or most solid shield wall. Sometimes, when invoking the blessing, the mists will coalesce into the image of Lady of great beauty and terrible power. From the resplendent chalice she carries, a lambent golden light flows over the faithful, infusing them with her supernatural power. The knights rise renewed in their ancient pact, strong with faith in her blessing, invulnerable in their virtue and duty. They mount their noble steeds, lower their visors and gallop towards the enemy, gaining speed and unstoppable impetus as they spur into full charge. The Lady's blessing puts a powerful curse upon the enemies of chivalry, and in particular those who make use of foul and dishonourable weapons of mass destruction and magic on her knights. The favour of the Lady is not only manifest in visions and arcane wards however, but also in the form of the magnificent Grail Knights. They are her champions, the few pious warriors who succeed in their personal quest for the Grail and are allowed to drink from the chalice as a reward, becoming the pinnacle of chivalry in the mortal world. These living saints have been gifted with the Lady's permanent blessing, and always benefit from its protection. The Knight's Steed Bretonnian knights are mounted warriors and very few would deign to fight on foot. Thus, a knight’s steed is very important to him. This close bond allows the knight to push his mount to superior deeds. Should a knight bear the Blessing of the Lady, its divine power will also affect his steed - be it a Warhorse, Pegasus or Hippogryph. Gifts of the Lady }} Other than her all-encompassing blessing, the Lady grants individual benefits to those who truly serve her. She is most renowned for granting protection, but her powers are broader than that. Before going into combat, a lone hero may take a few minutes to pray to the Lady, asking for a boon. The Lady often grants a blessing that benefits the knight's situation. Thus, if a knight is facing non-magical opponents with poisoned weapons, she might grant protection from poison. These individual gifts always last until combat ends, or if the knight flees. If a knight were to run, gather his courage, and return to face his foe, the effect of the gift does not; he has shamed his station and must pay the price... * Grail Draught - Gifts the knight with a resistance to poison. * Lady's Mantle - Gifts the knight with extra protection against physical attacks. * Might of Purity - Gifts the knight with a second chance to attack his foe. * Stout Heart - Gifts the knight with a resistance to fear, whether mundane or magical. * Ward of Light - Gifts the knight with an aura of brightness, and a resistance to harmful magic. Other Blessings * Guided by the Lady - Many Bretonnian veterans speak of a soothing presence felt on occasion in the heat of battle, helping Bowmen and Trebuchet crews to find their marks and keep their cool. * Aura of the Lady - Grail Damsels and Prophetesses are also blessed by the Lady's spirit, enabling them to resist magical attacks and extend that resistance to nearby allies. * Lady's Mantle - From the verdant depths, the Lady rises to protect the faithful, granting them protection from ranged attacks and increasing their chances of success in battle. * Irrepressible Spirit - Those whom the Lady has blessed fight with an unquenchable, almost super-human zeal, for they know that she sees them. With this divine favour, they are able to rapidly recover from wounds and injuries. Miniature 297E0EDC-0605-44AB-9852-2191E0F57785.jpeg|Blessing of the Lady Miniature (Golden Demon 2005) Sources * : Warhammer Annual 6th Edition 2002 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Total War: Warhammer * : Warhammer: Ruleboook (8th Edition) - The Favour of the Lady * : Warhammer: The End Times - Glottkin * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Knights of the Grail Category:Cult of the Lady Category:B Category:L Category:Divine Magic Category:Vampire Hunters